


Catwalk

by Tayefeth



Series: The San Francisco Effect [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Minerva is projecting, takes place during one of the middling chapters of TSFE, you mean all gay men aren't sleeping with each other?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-05
Updated: 2006-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayefeth/pseuds/Tayefeth
Summary: Minerva sees their affection, even if no one else does.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: The San Francisco Effect [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898599
Kudos: 2





	Catwalk

She watches them, when they think she's not looking.

Their affection is subtle, but somehow familiar. It's in the quick touch of Harry's hand on Severus's arm at breakfast, the softening around Severus's eyes when Harry smiles at him before they separate in the Quidditch stands. She is sure their bickering deceives the students.

At night, she sees them hold hands in the corridors, standing close. They cannot share more. She cannot allow that sort of scandal. Harry is quite scandalous enough on his own. And yet…

When she watches them together, she remembers her own school days and Theodosia.

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this, I was planning a Snarry endgame for [The San Francisco Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145634/chapters/63611257), but I've changed my mind.


End file.
